Lullaby for a stormy night (sand siblings drabbles)
by Temari of the Wind101
Summary: It's a hard life living with someone you fear might kill you at any moment. Kankuro and Temari feared their little brother since childhood. Their bonds where broken and shattered but no lost. There was still hope for the 3 of them to rebuild their broken bonds. Sand sib drabbles. Please could anyone add this to a sand sibling community! .Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi minna! Im not sure how many drabbles I'll be doing :) There first couple will be about Karura and the fourth Kazekage (since I can't find his real name, I'll just have to use Yondaime) I really wish there was more background about them two :3 Like the flashbacks with Kushina and Minato!**

***I think a couple of these might seem like a story and not all drabbles but who cares ^.^***

**(1) Temari **

Karura rushed as fast as she could to Yondaime's office. She had just received great news from the hospital.

She was 8 months pregnant, wherever or not it was a boy or girl was unknown but Karura did not care of the gender, but her wishes were to have a older brother and younger sister. But eve way she couldn't care less.

She calmed herself down before entering. Yondaime looked up "What seems to be the matter Karura?" he asked

"Guess what..." she put a hand on her stomach and smiled gracefully. Yondaime knew what she meant, he got up his seat walked to her putting his hand on hers.

"How long?" he asked

"8 months" she sighed

"Girl or boy?"

Karura shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Who knows?, I'm just so very grateful... that we can become a great Family together" Her purple warm eyes lite up.

Yondaime was pleased "Of course we will...Karura.

**(2) Lonely Child**

Temari was now 2 years old, she was strong,beautiful and healthy with long blonde locks and teal colour eyes. She was walking fine and had started talking using 4 or less words in a sentence **(A/N I know nothing about babies okay xD I did some research on when they can talk) **which was normal for a 2 year old.

Temari spent most of her time with Karura instead of playing with her toys. Karura had thought she was a bit lonely. And of course she wanted two children which she had decided on. Little Temari was sat on the table brushing her dolls hair with a fork while Karura was washing the occasionally looked back at Temari to check that she was alright.

Karura walked up to Temari and picked her up in her arms. "How would you like to be a big sister,huh?" she asked smiling. Temari said nothing but smiled back at her mother. "Big sis?"

"Yep!, you'll help me take care of your little brother right?" She just guess the gender. "Yes mama!"

"Good,thats my little girl" She put Temari back on the table and noticed the for.

"Temari... what have I told you about playing with the cutlery on your dolls hair?" she sighed and picked up the fork

**(3) Kankuro**

And then came the second child. Kankuro. Temari had now turned 3 and her little brother had turned 1 and was slowly beginning to stand

Karura felt like the happiest mother alive. Two beautiful children and a loving husband... what could ever go wrong?

Karura was fine with 2 children, she wasn't bothered about having a third one, two was just enough to look after

She cradled baby Kankuro in her arms as she sat in Temari and Kankurou bedroom. The room was painted pink and blue.

She smiled and hummed a little lullaby, Temari had came in and sat next to Karura with her teddy bear and snuggled up.

Karura continued to hum.

They were all a happy family, nothing could tear them apart.

But Karura was wrong, so very wrong.

This was just the beginning of an eternal hell.

* * *

**Kawaii moments! :3 Gaara will be born in the next drabbles. I really love the Sand siblings so much!****  
**

**Reviews pls! I will definitely continue it !**


	2. Chapter 2

**(4) The 4th Kazekages Idea**

Almost a couple months later, Karura was not expecting to have another baby, but Yondaime asked it. For what reason, what harm would another child do? She went along happily with the idea anyway. Karura was 9 months pregnant now, she'd had only found out about it. Nevertheless she was happy with it. She had always loved children.

- 1 month time skip

"No..! you cant.. why do such a thing!" Karuru almost shouted but kept her voice level not to wake up Temari and Kankuro.

"Please Karura! It'll be a great success for the village! The baby will be known as the villages hero!" Yondaime said with pride in his voice.

"What about the baby! You'll destroy its life! Is this the reason why... why you wanted another child!" Karura was almost in tears.

"Yes... the baby will be fine Karura! The baby will thank me one day for this great power upon him!"

"Power..." Now she began to cry "What power? More like a burden...you cant sacrifice a unborn child!"

Yondaime grabbed hold of Karuras wrist tightly. "You will go along with this,I order you! Im the Kazekage I do as I please!" He walked off.

**(5) A Mothers Love**

Karura sat in the corner of her bedroom with a bedside lamp on, it was dark and peaceful.

She put a hand on her stomach and spoke. "You'll get through this, I promise. I'll be there to protect you forever and always. You'll have your older siblings taking care of you too, they love you and I love you. Remember that. No matter what pain you go though. This burden you'll have to carry... I love you.. "Karura began to cry. She wanted this baby to be a little boy, she wished for him to grow up like any normal boy, a caring and happy child.

"Mummy..." Temari peaked through the door.

Karura wiped away her tears. "What is it dear?" she held out her hands

"Kankuro did a pee pee on the bed."

Karura sighed. "Come here Temari and I want to ask you a favor" Karura put her hands on Temari's shoulder.

"I need you to do something for me,promise me you'll do this Temari dear" Temari nodded

She put her hand on her stomach again "You see here, he'll be your little brother, younger than Kankuro. But he won't be normal like all the other kids. He'll have a hard time fitting in and he may be a little troublesome... but please, look after him for me. Show him you love him, be the best big sister ever, okay?"

"I will mummy! he will be me and Kankuro little baby brover!" Temari touched Karuras stomach and she smiled.

"Thank you my wind princess" she kissed her forehead

"Mummy can I name him!"

"Name him what?" Karura sighed

"Rin If he be born in the winter, and Natsu if he be born in Summer!"

"We will see, nows go clean your brother up" she held Temari's hand.

But sadly Karura would never see the 3 of them grown up together. She'll never know how her new child would turn out to Temari and Kankuro even love him? She'll never know.

* * *

I love cute moments like this, I'll try and get to the point quicker and make the times change faster and more smaller drabbles soon! If I get 2 reviews I'll make the net chapter


End file.
